


At the Halloween party

by Amber12409



Series: next to the traffic lights [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 0'0 line best boys, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Freckles, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Slice of Life, Talking, ceackheads 0'0 line, fruit juice because they are underage to drink! FIGHT ME THEY ARE BABYS, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber12409/pseuds/Amber12409
Summary: what happened at a party when you third wheel and your crash is out to get some fresh air.(or, I just love Eric from the boyz)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: next to the traffic lights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115888
Kudos: 14





	At the Halloween party

**Author's Note:**

> stan all the bands above.   
> and also, this story is translated so don't kill me cuz of the grammar (which I missed spell and had to fix)

"You are not going like this," Jisung said when they reached Felix's dorm room.  
"Why?"  
"You know those kinds of parties? The next thing you know people are dragging you and you're stuck in some completely obscure dark room after drinking and doing things I don't want to even imagine!"  
"You're paranoid."

"But he's not wrong," Eric just walks into the room taking off his bag and shoes at the entrance, "especially with you being in the first year, going there like that is asking for it," he stood next to Jisung.

"Great my best friends don't trust me," Felix sat down on his bed with his arms crossed on his chest.  
"It's just because we care about you. You're not exactly the smartest person."  
"Well, I'm going to take that color off my hair, pick me some clothes," Felix was disappointed even though he understood the other boys' concerns.

He cleaned the color from his hair because there was no way he would dye it in a color that would make his hair sick even further and will fall, he didn't want to get bald after all so he bought a bottle of hair spray. his hair went back to his white-blond color. When he got out of the shower he found black skinny jeans and a black oversized sweatshirt also on the bed, a pair of new teath sat next to them. Looking at his friends, they played in Eric's switch on the other side of the room.

He snatched the clothes and got dressed quickly.

Felix met Eric when they were in their second year of high school, well, met through switch where he found out he was his age and leaving in Korea. he worked so he could study at university, so on his first visit to his father who lives in Korea, they met and decided to become roommates when they got to university.

**

"Not bad," said Eric, looking up first.  
"dry your hair Lix, the whole floor is getting wet," Jisung said.  
"Yes Mom, thank you Dad I'll right back," the two looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

It didn't take long for the Aussie to come back and it was Eric's turn to get ready, they decided to go with some of their friends from the dorm who were English speakers as well because there were international students and had a separate dormitory, but the same classes as the other students with it in English or Korean. This didn't prevent them from meeting.

Jisung helped Felix with the new pair of teeth. "Okay you're ready to go," he said.  
"Aren't you going to set me rules?"  
"I need to?"  
"Just to be on the safe side so I can be stressed and not do nonsense," it's true, with no one who'll tell him, he could find himself in very embarrassing situations, especially when he Isn't with his closest friends.

"Okay, be back before midnight, you don't know what happens after that and it's also mostly drunk people hour, so do not get drunk or even take a plastic cup with a drink, even if someone's offering you one, so you politely refuse. Do not go anywhere alone, stick to Eric or Sunoon and even Hwall, I don't want you to get lost among the rivers of people. You text to me the second you return home so I know you're alive," Felix nodded at every word that came out of his best friend's mouth.

"Okay, you can go," Eric came out of the shower also dressed in clean black.  
The first time Jisung met Eric he thought the boy was a normal teenage boy who got into trouble, but it turned out he was cleaner than his mother, their room no matter what was always clean, with Felix sometimes eating at their small table and leaving the plate empty for half a minute was already clean and back in place.

And so Jisung liked Eric, he was good for Felix, they were kind of opposites in certain but similar hobbies, which is why they got along so well. Felix was in good hands in this matter.

"My kids grew up so fast," he hugged them both, Felix hugged back and Eric froze instead not understanding what the squirrely boy wanted from him. After the knock on the door, they realized it was their time to leave.

"Are you staying here?" Felix asked before leaving after his roommate.  
"No, I need to head out back to my apartment and also want to buy something on the way," Jisung replied.  
"Then I'll call you later."  
"you better." 

**

The party was in one of the houses near the university, a large house usually traded for these things. The group went inside where they met more boys from their year passing on what looked like the fruit juice to their from the cafeteria.  
"there was a decision to hand out the non-alcoholic drinks at the entrance so people would live till the end of the day," said Na Jaemin and gave each 0'0 liner a bottle with the red drink.

"And just in case you don't believe you can open and smell," Lee Jeno appeared next to him, "the amount of bottles the teachers brought to the place overflowed so no matter what, no one will put anything inside."

"Thank you," the group said and went inside.  
"Okay, what now?" Felix asked loudly.  
"There's a dance floor, they've put some play tabled here too, and a bar," Eric pointed out.

"I call dancing," the hands of the two were drawn by Choi San to the middle of the dance floor.  
The Faculty of Sports and Music were all dancing to the music itself.

But at some point Felix felt like he had enough of the smell of the place, older students joined the group, but because they were too busy with music they ignored any closeness that was supposed to be uncomfortable.

"I'm going out to get some fresh air," said Felix as he felt like the amount of oxygen in the air is running out with the smells of alcohol and sweat.

"where?" Hwall asked.  
"There's a small park nearby, I'll be there when you come looking for me," he replied, Hwall made him an I 'understand' sign and he left the room.

When he left the house he felt the cold air of late October on his face and put his hands in his pockets walking to the small park, he saw a figure sitting on one of the swings and walked towards it, seeing that it was his hyung he smiled, though it was quite sad to see him alone sitting there without anyone.

"Chan-hyung," he said, Chan turned towards him and then smiled when he found out it was Felix.  
"Hey Lix, how's the party?"  
"too much," he replied and sat down on the other swing, "Why are you out?"  
"I was abandoned," he replied, shrugging, "I came here with Bambam and Yogyeom but they went to do what they do, so here I am, breathing fresh air for a change."

Felix held his juice bottle in his pocket and took it out and suggested some of it to Chan, "Here, drink."  
"I hope there's nothing in it," he took the bottle from the other's small hands.

"They didn't open it, it was given at the entrance."  
"I see," he opened the bottle, it was hard to open so he knew he wasn't poisoned, but to be sure he smelled the drink and only then took a sip of it.

"Sour," he made a face and closed the bottle placing it on the ground next to his foot as Felix giggled beside him.

**

"So how did you meet Jisung?" Chan asked, at one point they were both sitting opposite from each other on the slide fixture.  
"I came to Korea when I was thirteen and met him at school. He was one of the only students who knew how to speak English besides our other friend Seungmin who lived in LA for a few months. So we found out our birthdays were close and it was a good connection," he replied.

"when's your birthday?"  
"The fifteenth of September."  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"Because I always spend it with Ji and he was sick so I wanted to take care of him and also celebrate with him. I sound so selfish."  
"It's okay, but at least 'Happy Birthday' would be nice to say."  
"Probably," Felix blushed.  
"Why did you move to Korea?"  
"My parents worked most of the time so I asked to move in with my uncle and my cousins so I at least would have someone to be with."

"But what about your sisters?"  
"Rachel and Liv? Liv is still small and Rachel left home already. What about you? You have brothers too don't you."  
"Yes two little ones, I'm not so in touch with them nowadays but they're fine."

They talked about Australia and about their favorite foods, what they did there, what they liked there, about school before they moved. Chan told him that in high school he wasn't in a good place until he met Minho who helped him, they both had parents who run companies, but they were different from each other, Chan's were stricter so that what caused him to be where he was.

he was glad he went through that stage in his life knowing he won't make the mistakes he made back then.

"Tell me about your first kiss, in a relationship or just as a dare," Chan said, Felix blushed, he didn't tell such things, especially because it was with someone close to him although he was glad this person was his first experience.

"Um, basically it was with my first boyfriend, at the time we thought that because we both like boys maybe we can try to be with each other, but because nothing changed in the relationship and we didn't move anywhere or our feelings were not as we thought they would be we diced to stay just friends, but I'm glad we're still best friends, "Felix felt Chan thinking of who that was.

"Jisung?"  
"Yeah, we kissed a few times then, but not something over the top. It just didn't feel right, but at the same time it did."  
"you mean as it felt right because you're both boys but not because you're good friends," Chan explained to himself and Felix nodded in agreement.

"What about you?"  
"Some of the mistakes of the past, I went out with people who didn't really care about me, kisses that say nothing, I'm glad I'm not there anymore," the older replied. "You could say I finally understand myself now and I like someone for a change."

Felix blushed, he did not know who the person was but the statement made his heart race and anxiety pass through his body, because Felix liked him and even very much, but Chan either likes someone else or ...

"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, sorry," he shook his head again looking at the other, their eyes met that Chan gave him a soft smile that melted him from the inside, he took a deep breath trying to make his heart calm down.

Chan changed position, he sat cross-legged in front of Felix who just hugged his knees.  
"So you're waiting for someone to kiss you and it will be right?" Felix asked quietly.  
"Yes," in his voice directly and sincerely, he leaned forward, "and you?"

The younger nodded.  
"Do you like someone?"  
Another nod.  
"Do you want to tell me?"  
He shook his head.  
"Are you embarrassed because of me?"  
Nod.

Chan smiled the same soft smile, "Lix?" Felix raised his head and their eyes met again.  
"Can I kiss you?"  
Felix's eyes lit up, he opened his mouth and all he could say was, "Please."

Chan moved closer to him and put his lips on Felix's lips, Felix closed his eyes to the quick touch as the other slowly moved away. "It was right," the older Aussie said. Felix could not control his smile, his eyes twinkling making the other giggle.

"did you like it?"  
"Very much," Felix replied, Chan, leaned for another now longer kiss.  
Felix melted on the inside, "I like you very much," he said as they're foreheads touch.  
"Me too," said Chan. They smiled at each other.

But what ruined the moment was Eric's voice running towards the park looking for his roommate.  
"Felix."  
Felix watched his friend run towards him, "We have a little problem so we need to head back," he said.  
"What happened?" He got off the facility leaving Chan to watch.  
"Suwoon got confused between two bottles and he drank a whip, he's with Renjun now."

"So we're leaving?" Ask the younger Aussie.  
"Yes," he replied.  
Felix turned to Chan, "I'll see you on Monday?" he asked.  
"Yes," replied the older.  
"Okay," Felix kissed him on the cheek quickly and then pulled Eric away from where he was standing in shock.

Chan smiled to himself as he watched the boys leave the party area and return to their dormitories.  
He opened his phone and wrote one sentence to his friend. "You can not believe what just happened at the party."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short story while listening to "all-time low" song: 
> 
> ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6FnY4p-dgM )


End file.
